amor en la red
by hikaros
Summary: Ranma y Akane se conoceran de una manera inesperda y el chico buscara por todos los medios akane esa chica que le robo el corazon para ello empezara a tener una relacion por chat, no soy bueno escribiendo sumarios es un OCC es pero les guste esta loca historia
1. Chapter 1

Es posible que dos personas que sólo se han visto una vez se conozcan y se enamoré atrás del chat, es una loca idea que se me ocurrió hace algunos años después de leer un gran fic de Akane Nadeshiko que se llama como nació nuestro amor

Bueno espero que les guste

Introducción

Ranma saotome es el hijo mayor de Genma y Nodoka, el chico tiene 18 años cabello oscuro y ojos claros, su mayor sueño es ser un gran artista marcial, estudia en uno de los mejores colegios de la cuidad de Tokio tiene una hermana menor que se llama Ranko

-Ranma mañana tienes que acamparme al centro comercial- dijo Ranko mientras no dejaba de molestar a su hermano mayor

-Yo no pienso ir tengo cosas mejores que hacer a demás mañana es la final del torneo nacional de artes marciales y por nada del mundo me la pienso perder, y ¿Por qué? tengo que ir yo¿ por qué? no le dices a Ryoga que te acompañe yo se te gusta- dijo ranma mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-Dejaba de decir bobas él y yo solo somos amigos- la chica pelirroja estaba algo sonrojado y muy molesta que le tiro uno de sus sandalias, ranma la supo esquivar muy bien

-Si como no, eso dices tú crees que soy tonto y que no me doy cuenta de las cosas yo de ti me daría prisa por decirle que sientes mira que hay muchas chicas lindas detrás de, el- al chico de la trenza le gusta molestar a su hermana

-¡MAMA RANMA ME ESTA MOLESTANDO Y NO QUIERE IR CONMIGO MAÑANA AL CENTRO COMERCIAL!- decía la chica mientras hacia un pataleta

-CALLATE NIÑITA LLORONA, no creas que por ponerte así voy a cambiar de opinión, ranma estaba ya muy molesto algunas veces no soportaba a su hermana

Nodoka subió hasta el cuarto de Ranma al escuchar la discusión- ¿qué es lo

Qué está pasando aquí?- dijo la es posa de Genma se notaba algo disgustada ya que estaba algo cansada después de un duro día de trabajo

-Mama mira que Ranma me está molestando y además no quiere acompañarme. Mañana al centro comercial, tu sabes que iría sola pero mi papá no me deja salir si no estoy acompañada por ti o por mi hermano- la chica pelirroja no dejaba de fingir que estaba llorando

-Pero no puede ser otra día que no sea mañana, tu sabes que he esperado por meses para ir a ver la final del torneo de artes marciales- el chico sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una boleta y se la mostró a su madre,- tuve que ahorra más de un mes para poder comprarla no es justo

-Lo siento hijo sí quieres te doy el dinero que pagaste por tu entrada pero tienes que acompañar a tu hermana de lo contrario tu padre se podrá muy molesto, tu sabes que tu hermana es su consentida y además yo mañana tengo algo muy importante que hacer va a venir de china un gran amigo de tu padre y su hija shampoo

A Ranma por algún motivo extraño ese nombre se le hacía muy conocido pero no sabía por qué, shampoo quien es ella- dijo ranma miraba a su madre

Nodoka fue a su cuarto y de la mesa de noche saco un viejo álbum de fotos y les mostro a Ranko y a ranma una vieja foto donde estaba el chico de la trenza y shampoo de niños

-Ya me acuerdo es la noviecita de ranma- dijo Ranko en un tono burlón

-Que yo no tengo una novia, ella no es nada mi ni si quiera la recuerdo- dijo ranma frunciendo el ceño pues las palabras de su hermana no le habían causado ninguna gracia

Nodoka sabia el real motivo por el cual shampoo y su padre los iban a visitar pero no era el momento para decirles a sus hijos, era una noticia que le iba a cambiar la vida a ranma por completo

-Bueno chicos es hora de dormir mañana será un día muy pesado y tu ranma tienes que acompañar a tu hermana es una orden y espero que la respetes

-Si mama como tú digas – dijo ranma resignado

-Mientras tanto Ranko salía de la habitación de su hermano pero antes le saco la lengua

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Japón exactamente en la ciudad de Nerima vivía una chica de unos 18 años de nombre akane Tendo estaba en el último año de preparatoria era una gran estudiante pero no la iba muy bien con los chicos, ella vivía con su padre Soun Tendo y sus hermanas Nabiki y kasumi, su madre había muerto cuando era muy pequeña ,la chica estaba muy feliz ya que mañana iría a Tokio a presentar sus exámenes de ingreso a la universidad más importante Japón

-Akane deberías aceptar la invitación a salir que te hizo shinnosuke, mira que él se muere por ti es un chico apuesto y lindo y tiene mucho dinero- le dijo Nabiki con mucha insistencia

-Pues si tanto te gusta porque no lo tomas tu como tu novio, tu sabes que en este momento mi prioridad son mis estudios quiero ser una gran chef ese es mi sueño cocinar muy buenos platillos

-Umm sí que profesión tan importante con ella tendrás muchísimo dinero- decía Nabiki con mucha ironía, -yo de ti estudiaría una carrera mucho mejor tal vez serias buena como karateka ya tienes mucha experiencia en eso de tanto golpear a los chicos

-Ya no me molestes más, tu sabes que ellos se lo buscan no dejan de molestarme no tengo ni un minuto de calma cuando estoy en el instituto

-Te voy a dar un concejo trata de cambiar tu forma de tratar a los chicos de lo contrario te vas a quedar sola

-Bueno vete déjame en paz ya me voy a ir a dormir mañana me tengo que levantar muy temprano

Nabiki salió del cuarto de su hermana

¨Ya verás akane voy hacer todo lo posible para que tú y shinnosuke estén juntos él me está pagando mucho dinero para que aceptes ser salir con él y yo no voy a perder ese gran negocio de alguna manera hare que cambies de opinión yo no sé qué te ve el de bonita pero haya el¨

Akane sabía que en el fondo su hermana tenía la razón pero aun ella no había encontrado al chico indicado por el cual sintiera que le algo especial, se miró en el espejo- no soy bonita – dijo la chica con mucha tristeza

Su hermana kasumi estaba en la puerta y se dio de cuenta

-Si lo eres tan solo tienes que vestirte mucho más femenina

Te pareces mucho a nuestra madre

-Si mi papa me dice lo mismo no recuerdo mucho de ella- dijo akane con mucha tristeza

-Ella nos está cuidando desde el cielo nunca lo olvides y ya no estés más triste mañana es un gran día, no le hagas caso a Nabiki yo sé que vas a ser una gran chef tengo mucha fe en ti

-Gracias kasumi te quiero

-Y yo a ti a mi pequeña hermana, akane se fue a dormir mucho mas tranquila pues las palabras de Nabiki la había reconfortado mucho

Ya era un nuevo día ranma tenía muchas ganas de salir muy rápidamente al centro comercial pues aun esperaba poder asistir al combate final de artes marciales

-Apresúrate Ranko si no vagas rápido yo me iré sin ti

-Espérame Ranma ya bajo- dijo su hermana

* * *

Ranma estaba sentado en la sala cada rato miraba su reloj- ¿QUE TANTO HACES ALLI ARRIBA?,¿ POR QUE TE DEMORAS TANTO?, pero el chico no obtuvo ninguna respuesta

Después de 10 minutos la chica bajo tría un traje muy llamativo, ranma se sentía algo incómodo de ver a su hermana así

-No te puedes poner algo normal mira que ese vestido no es para una niña como tú, yo ni loco te voy a acompañar- ranma no podía creer que su hermana fuera tan loca

-Si hija tu hermano tiene la razón ponte algo más discreto de lo contrario tu padre se puede enfadar

A Ranko no le quedó más remedio que aceptar de mala gana lo que le había dijo su hermano y su madre subió a su cuarto y a cambiarse de ropa

¿-Y donde está el viejo? esta mañana salió muy temprano

Si el salió al aeropuerto a recibir a su amigo que viene de china por eso estoy algo apurada mira que tengo que comprar todo lo necesario para la comida- Nodoka saco de su bolsillo algo de dinero y se lo entrego a su hijo- por favor cuida muy bien a tu hermana y tenle mucha paciencia- la esposa de Genma le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo y salió de su casa muy rápido

* * *

**En la ciudad de Nerima**

-Akane llevaba puesto un lindo vestido que la hacía resaltar su belleza

-Por favor cuando llegues a Tokio me llamas así quedare más tranquila mucha suerte yo se que te va a ir muy bien- le dijo kasumi con una gran sonrisa

-Gracias por toda tu ayuda hermana y cuida de papá el pobre se puso muy triste, ni que me fuera ir por mucho tiempo

-Tu sabes cómo es el de sentimental tu eres para el todavía su pequeña niña

-Si lo, se adiós dios kasumi ya me tengo que ir o de lo contrario me va a dejar el tren, las dos chicas se dieron un fuerte abrazo y después akane abordo el tren, kasumi se despida con la mano mientras el tren poco a poco se perdía en el horizonte

Lo que no sabía tanto akane y ranma era que ese día iba a cambiar sus vidas por completo

Continuara

Bueno es el comienzo de esta loca historia el próximo capítulo los chicos se conocerán y de qué manera, espero que les haya gustado esta historia va a ser muy romántica eso espero yo

Gracias por el tiempo que se toman para leer esta loca historia y espero sus comentarios ya que me dan muchos ánimos para seguir adelante se que tengo muchas historias sin terminar les prometo que cuando pueda las voy a actualizar

Se despide su amigo hikarus


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie y lo hago sin amino de lucro solo para que la pasemos bien

Amor en la red

Capítulo 1

Te conocí

Después de unos 20 minutos Ranma y su hermana Ranko había llegado a un gigantesco centro comercial, la chica estaba fascinada y en cuenta tienda que podía entraba a probarse cuanto veía, el pobre de Ranma cada nada miraba su reloj por fortuna una le quedaba algo de tiempo para que la gran de campeonato empezara

-Hermanito me puedes invitar un helado- dijo la pelirroja con ojos de perrito al ver que su hermano estaba algo molesto

-¿Un helado?, mira que no es bueno para ti te puedes engordar- dijo Ranma en tono de burla

-Que malo eres malo conmigo, la chica empezó hacer una pataleta, toda la gente no dejaba de mirar al chico de la trenza, el pobre de Ranma estaba un avergonzado ya que se sentía como si lo estuvieran jugando con las miradas bajo la cabeza y dio un gran suspiro- vamos

-Gracias hermanito te quiero- dijo Ranko que daba saltitos de felicidad

Mientras tanto akane se encontraba en el tren mirando el paisaje sacó de su bolsa su teléfono móvil y llamó a su amiga Sayuri

-Alo hola akane, que alegría que hubieras aceptado el consejo que te di de estudiar en la universidad de alta cocina de Tokio

-Si al principio no estaba muy segura, hasta mi hermana Nabiki se burló de mí, no sé porque a veces es muy cruel conmigo, últimamente se le ha metido en la cabeza que shinnosuke y yo seamos novios en este momento de mi vida sólo tengo tiempo estudios- dijo akane con mucha seguridad mientras de uno de sus bolsillos sacaba el tiquete del tren

-Tu hermana Nabiki es una pesada yo de ti ya me hubiera venido del todo a viví en Tokio te podrías quedar a vivir en mi casa

-Te agradezco mucho tu ofrecimiento pero aún no he terminado del todo mis estudios todavía me quedan los exámenes finales, además no quisiera ser una carga para ti

Como crees no lo eres como soy tu amiga y siempre te ayudare a qué hora...- Sayuri no pudo terminar de platicar pues el teléfono de akane se había quedado sin batería

* * *

En el centro comercial

Ranko y Ranma estaba en la heladería la chica se acaba de terminar una gran poca de helado, mientras ranma sólo pidió un vaso con agua

-Quedaste satisfecha ahora si podemos regresar a nuestra casa- dijo Ranma mientras espera la cuenta

No aún es muy temprano y quiero ver una película romántica

Ranma fruición el ceño-Que ni loco iría a ver una película de esas contigo, no quiero que la que la gente piense que eres mi novia y además esas son muy cursis- el chico de la trenza novia su cabeza en señal de negación

-Ranma por cierto pensándolo muy bien nunca te he conocido una novia será, no dejémoslo así- Ranko no dejaba de sonreír pícaramente

-Que estas tratando de insinuar dilo ya- el chico de la trenza miró muy seriamente a su hermana

-Que te gustan los chicos, siempre te la pasas con tu amigo Ryoga de abajo para arriba son inseparables, no es cierto que es muy puesto, si quieres te guardo el secreto, papá se moriría si se llegará a dar de cuenta, el hombre de la casa es una niñita- en la cara de la chica se dibujó una gran sonrisa al ver lo molesto que estaba su hermano

Ranma estaba muy molesto no podía cree que su propio hermana sacara ese tipo de insinuaciones, dio un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa- PARA QUE LO SEPAS YO SOY TODO UN Y ME GUSTAN LAS CHICAS- la personas que estaba a su lado se asustaron mucho por la reacción del chico de la trenza

-Disculpen no estamos acostumbrados a decir a nuestros clientes que se marchen pero, por les pido que abandona muestra heladería, de lo contrario tendremos que llamar a la policía- dijo el dueño del lugar

-Lo siento mucho disculpen es que mi hermana me hizo enfadar mucho-Ranma salió muy avergonzado de la heladería, si las miradas mataran Ranko ya estaría muerta, el chico de la trenza estaba tan molesto que pensaba dejar allí tirada a su hermana

Ranko le dio un pequeño jalón a la camisa de Su hermano y después un fuerte abrazo- lo siento mucho discúlpame lo que dije antes fue sólo una broma, me perdonas si quieres te puedo invitar a la película que tú quieras ver, di que si

Ranma se calmó y miró su hermana a los ojos, en ese momento vio que Ranko era sincera, miró su reloj y vio que todavía le quedaba mucho tiempo, bueno pero con una condición cuando se termine la película te dejo en la casa me lo prometes

-Sip como tú mandes jefe- Ranma y su hermana sonrieron

Después de dos horas el tren había llegado a Tokio Akane buscada por todas partes a su amiga Sayuri la espero por más de 20 minutos, pero se cansó de esperar así que decidió salir de la estación de trenes de su bolsillo sacó un papelito donde tenía anotada la dirección de la casa de su amiga

Ranma miró su reloj- maldición esa película duró más tiempo que el que yo creía vamos Ranko no puedo perder más tiempo, el chico de la trenza tomo de la mano a su hermana y salió muy rápido de allí

Akane estaba algo distraído ya que nunca había ido a la capital, nunca antes había visto tantos edificios tan grandes

Ranma sin darse de cuenta se estrelló con akane, el chico de la trenza cayó encima de la hija menor de Soun Tendo los cayeron al suelo, salieron volando su maleta y unos documentos importantes

Baka levanta de encima me estas lastimado, con uno de sus brazos lo alejo de su cuerpo

Disculpa lo siento mucho no me di de cuenta estaba algo apurado Ranma con mucha agilidad se levantó del suelo y con una de sus manos tomo la mano de Akane por primera vez sus ojos se miraron fijamente

¨Qué bonita chica¨ Ranma sintió algo extraño su corazón de latir apresuradamente, era como si quisiera perder en sus ojos no, sabía por qué pero akane lo atraía mucho era la chica más linda que jamás hubiera visto

Akane no podía dejar de verlos lindos ojos azules de Ranma, a pesar de que siempre se sentía muy mal con los chicos, con él se sentí muy bien era como si antes lo hubiera conocido, lo único que pudo hacer era sonreír " eres tan apuesto no se contigo siento una extraña sensación una gran felicidad y un homogéneo recorrer todo mi cuerpo

Akane estas bien dijo Sayuri la magia de ese instante se había terminado, los chicos volvieron a la realidad, los dos se sonrojaron

-Ranma si ves lo que pasa por tan prisa- dijo Ranko le ayudó a recoger los papeles del suelo- gracias dijo akane, el chico de la trenza se quedó sin palabras mientras Akane y su amiga tomaba un taxi

-Tu sí que tienes mucha suerte amiga mira que chico más lindo te encontrar en la calle- dijo Sayuri mientras le daba un golpecito con el codo

Si lo sé es muy apuesto pero por desgracia tiene novia es una chica muy linda- dijo akane con algo de tristeza, ese chico la había hecho sentir algo muy especial una sensación que no tiene explicación, una gran atracción, pero era mejor olvidarlo por completo

* * *

Ranma al fin había vuelto en si empezó a correr como lo detrás del taxi no lo pudo alcanzar, había perdido a esa chica tan linda por la cual sentía una gran atracción -Akane, te fuiste de mi lado, el chico llegó donde su hermana con un semblante de tristeza, por primera vez había conocido el amor pero había sido muy fugaz, ya no tenía ánimos de ira a ver el combate final

-¨La perdí,¨ una hoja de papel cayó en sus manos era como si el destino lo quisiera ayudar, se sorprendió mucho al ver que en ese papel estaba escrito el nombre de akane, y una dirección el nombre de la cuenta de magic face, el cambio su cara de tristeza por una de optimismo, sacó su billetera y guardo muy bien ese papelito

Vamos Ranma vas a llegar muy tarde al evento que tanto quieres ir, por cierto yo sé que esa chica te gustó mucho, no es cierto

-¿Qué?- dijo Ranma- y como lo sabes dime eres adivina- dijo el chico de la trenza con algo de ironía

-Pues no, lo sé por la forma la mirabas tenías en tus ojos un brillo especial, lástima que se fue muy rápido y tú te quedaste inmóvil cómo un tonto, ni si quiera le pediste el número de su teléfono, por lo menos sabes que se llama Akane que nombre tan extraño

-Pues aunque tú no creas tengo un pequeña posibilidad aún no la puedo encontrar- Ranma no le iba a decir a su hermana el papelito que había encontrado era su secreto,

-Dime no me dejes así por que estas así de feliz acaso vas a ir de puerta en puerta preguntado por una chica llamada akane

-Tal vez -dijo Ranma con una gran sonrisa

Había pasado más de treinta minutos, Ranma y Ranko había llegado a su casa el chico tenía muchas ansias de prender su laptop

Ranma menos mal que llegaste tu padre necesita platicar contigo algo muy importante él te espera en la sala junto a su amigo lee y su hija shampoo

Continuara

¿Qué es la noticia tan importante que tiene Genma para contarle a Ranma?, porque están allí shampoo y su padre

Estas preguntas se responderán en el próximo capítulo, disculpe por actualizar hasta ahora pero tenía una fuerte

Disculpen por la demora en actualizar este fic tuve una semana muy ocupada de milagro tuve tiempo e ideas para escribir

**Pame-Chan Neko muchas gracias por tu comentario y por tu apoyo espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y poco a poco se van a ir enredando las cosas jajaja**

**Nancyricoleon a mí también me gusta mucho la pareja de Ranma y Akane por ellos fui que entre a leer fics y con el tiempo entre a escribir fics, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo**

**Jrosass hola mi querida amiga jessi no sabes el gusto de tenerte acá en esta Nuevo proyecto mill gracias por apoyarme con todas mis locas ideas por siempre estar conmigo eres un enorme apoyo para mi**

**No me mates mira qué ya te dije lo que paso a demás estoy haciéndole horas extras jajaja soy un niño malo pero Bueno a veces tengo que sacrificar sueño, no te conviertas en zombi mira que los cerebros no deben saber muy bien los únicos que me gustan son unas gomitas en forma de cerebro que venden en mi país, espero que no esté hacienda mucho frio en tu cuidad te envío un brazote con mucho calorcito para que se te quite el frio espero que te haya gustado este capítulo cuídate mucho mi amiga** **tkm**

Recibo todas sus quejas o sugerencias pero por favor que sean de una manera respetuosa, Gracias a las demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus reviews gracias por su tiempo

hikarus


End file.
